1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a rendering module for bidimensional (2D) graphics and, particularly, having a graphic processing chain or, in an equivalent manner, a graphics pipeline, for the rendering of bidimensional scenes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computerized graphics is the technique of generating images on a hardware device, such as, for example, a screen or a printer, via a computer. The generation of images or objects to be represented on a display device is usually referred to as rendering.
In the field of bidimensional (2D) graphics, a 2D graphics pipeline for the rendering of images is known, which is based on a data processing approach in a so-called immediate mode (immediate mode rendering pipeline or, briefly, IMR pipeline).
By immediate mode data processing is meant, as stated, an immediate processing of data, i.e., in the order in which they are received by the 2D graphics pipeline and a contextual rendering of the data processed on the bidimensional display surface. As it can be inferred, in an immediate mode approach, each object to be displayed is processed and rendered on the screen independently from the other objects of the scene.
The IMR-type 2D graphics pipeline has as a drawback to result to be not very efficient in terms of band loading and costs in the case that operations intended both to improve the quality of the scenes to be displayed and intended to reduce the working load of the same graphics pipeline are implemented. Such drawbacks may negatively impact the performance of a graphic application using the IMR-type 2D graphics pipeline.